Summer Rain
by FuuMegami
Summary: An A/U Fuu and Ferio story, Fuu's 16 Ferio's 18 it's just cute


Summer Rain

  
  


Author: FuuMegami

Email: FuuNeko@yahoo.com

Rated: G

Summery: A short A/U story, Fuu is 16, Ferio 18. 

Dedicated to: My Mikey and Suzu-chan and her Angel, 'cos all four of us know how it is :)

  
  


It was a summer evening and Fuu sat quietly by a silver cordless phone on a desk. Her hands were folded in her lap on her dark blue jeans. A melancholy look had settled on her face.

He wasn't going to call. He most likely had to work late again, and she understood very well that he needed the money for a good car and college. He had called earlier in the week, but even one call a week wasn't enough time for the two of them. He lived a day away if you drove by car. And yes, long distance relationships are killers.

"Oh Ferio-chan," she sighed softly as she looked to a photo of him that sat on the cherry wood desk.

She adjusted the strap on her dark blue tank top and then returned her hands to her lap. Her eyes drifted to the window in the middle of the white walls surrounded by country blue curtains, and all she could see was nothing but a black-gray sky.

"See that star," she remembered Ferio saying to her one night with his arms around her. "That's our star. Whenever you miss me, look at it and remember I'm looking at it too."

She smiled and decided to take Ferio up on that offer. So she went outside and sat down on her cement stoop and looked up at the stars. Tears soon filled her eyes. The sky was filled with clouds, no stars in sight.

"I miss you." She whispered. "Why am I sitting here alone, if we're meant to be." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you. Always and much longer. And I promised I'd always be waiting here for you."

She tucked a lock of curly blonde hair behind her ear. She readjusted the chain on her emerald stone heart necklace that hung on a silver chain around her neck.

"Why aren't you here?!" She yelled as she looked up to the sky just as rain poured down.

Fuu didn't move from her spot on the steps. Instead she let the rain pour down on her as she lowered her head. She just wanted it wash her pain, sadness and confusion away. All she wanted was to be around Ferio. To be able to drop by for five minuets before he leaves for work and tell him she got an A in her math final, or to tell him she loved him. 

She just wanted a normal relationship.

The rain had now soaked her through and through down to the skin. Her hair clung to her face in messy clumps. The rain rolled off her skin and splashed down into a puddle. She could see her self in the puddle, as well as her porch light.

"I just want to hold you." She said softly, watching her own sad eyes filling with tears once more.

The sound of the pouring rain matched that of the pounding in her head. This long distance stuff was becoming too much. Her need to me with him in real time was becoming more and more, and she felt she might explode with frustration.

As the water rolled down her nose into the puddle she shook her head, back and forth, but slowly.

"But I'm just so fortunate to find someone I make sense with so young." She reminded herself.

The pouring rain became a normal rain fall, and Fuu continued to sit out in the rain thinking.

"Why am I so alone..." She trailed off.

"You're not alone," said a very familiar voice.

She looked up from her perch on the stairs to see Ferio standing just a few feet away, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and holding a black umbrella. 

Fuu jumped up and hugged him tight, "oh my koi," she purred as she closed her eyes.

In the sudden movement to put his arms around her he dropped the umbrella. But the light rain felt some how calming on his once dry skin. And Fuu felt heavenly in his arms.

He kissed her lips gently but with a passion of separated lovers now reunited.

"I looked for our star," Fuu said as she sniffed. "But it was cloudy..."

He hugged her tighter. "I got to work and my boss told me to take a day off. I decided to visit, but I wasn't sure I'd make it because my car had broken down. So I took the train, and then a bus." He laughed. "And now I come here to find you sitting in the rain."

"I missed you. I feel like my life is spent missing you." She replied as softly as the rain.

"I know... And I feel like I can never make it up to you." He replied.

She smiled. "Dance with me."

"Here?" He said sounding surprised.

"Yes, dance with me in the rain." 

Ferio laughed, "everyone's going to think we're insane, but yes of course."

The two of them danced slowly with Fuu's head against his chest, there in the rain. They danced for more than ten minuets while a few people watched from their porches.

"Mmm no matter how hard it is to be so far apart, I don't think I could imagine not loving you." Fuu said.

Ferio smiled, "ditto koi. Now how about we go in and dry off?"

Fuu nodded. "But I do love summer rain."

  
  


[END]


End file.
